When Love and War unite
by Dibs-on-dib
Summary: Two new children at Middle Skool will change Zim's and Dib's life forever...
1. Prologue

When Love and War unite

Prologue

I have been best friends with Brandy since I was 5, she was the most loyal friend in the world, or should I say worlds. Brandy was an irken, and I loved her like the sister I never had, but our seemingly happy life, turned into tragedy 8 years later. The day we moved to Earth City, when I met all my lifelong friends, and brutal enemies. I remember it like yesterday, and so shall you….


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

When Love and War unite

Chapter 1

It was my first day of Middle Skool, I looked at the kids that Brandy and I would be sharing a classroom with. I soon laid eyes on a small green kid, I pointed at him and started to laugh hysterically, not caring that we were in front of everybody. I looked at Brandy and said "Does this dumbass not know how to make a disguise?" She started to laugh along with me. Ms. Bitters looked at us hatefully; we immediately stopped laughing and took our seats. Ms. Bitters continued on her lesson on how giant squirrels were eventually going to come eat Keef.

Moments later I was struck in the head with a wad of paper. I had a strange look on my face as I carefully unwrapped it. It was a note. "What did you mean by 'disguise' earlier? – Dib" Who the hell was Dib? I looked around and saw a boy with a large head staring at me. I assumed he was Dib, and he wanted his paper back. The bell rang before I could finish my thought. The boy ran over to me to restart the conversation.

"So, what did you mean?"

"It's kind of an inside joke, you wouldn't get it…" I ran ahead to catch up with Brandy "Sup homie!" I yelled to her. "I'm still laughing about the green kid, that was hilarious!"

"But anyway, what were you doing with that boy?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, shut up, he was just asking about the disguise thing…." We were silent as we continued to the lunchroom. We got our lunch and immediately sat next to the green boy. "So what's your name?" I asked happily.

"I am the almighty ZIM!" he said pompously.

"I'm KC, and this is my best friend Brandy, so what's your SIR unit's name?"

"What are you talking about? I'm human!"

"I didn't ask if you were human….." Zim had the intelligence of a rock, and not the smart rocks you see on the news… I almost felt degraded to speak to him, but Brandy seemed happy to talk to another irken.

"My SIR unit's name is Rainy!" Brandy blurted. "I really want to know what yours is….." (cough, SUCK UP, cough) I felt out of place, I was sitting at this table without anybody that's even my species! Brandy and Zim chatted mindlessly, while I sat there, bored out of my mind. Until Zim said something that made me jump out of my seat. "How in the world are you best friends with a filthy human?" I was pissed; I looked the damn bastard in the face and screamed, "Well, FUCK YOU too!" I stood up out of my seat and threw my lunch in Zim's face. I hope that damn food burned his fucking face off…

I walked over and sat with Dib, I didn't speak but just sat and stared at the wall. "Hey, what made you come over to the crazy side of the lunchroom?" he said. I looked him in the eye; I guess a little friendly chat wouldn't hurt. "That green bastard making fun of people…." I replied. He rolled his eyes "Yeah, he does that, but he seems to be getting along with your friend…."

"Yeah, but he's so fucking rude, that asshole needs to jump in his spaceship and go back where he came from…." I stared at Dib blankly; I had realized my grave mistake. Dib's expression went from surprised to overjoyed in less than 20 seconds. He hugged me, like I was a friend he met 20 years ago. I was caught extremely off guard, and actually let out a small scream. What the hell was he doing? He finally let go and started to hyperventilate. I handed him one of the paper bags that come with these disgusting lunches, and told him to breathe. What the fuck is wrong with him? "Dude! Get a grip!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only other person who knows that Zim's an alien!" Dib said. I started to laugh hysterically; I couldn't believe that he was the only other person who could see that…

"That's STUPID! How could they not see that? He's fucking green for goodness sake!"

"I know! That's what I said!" This kid was cool. He must be smarter than the other kids here if he really is the only one. I could see that me and him were going to be great friends….


	3. Chapter 2: After Skool

When Love and War unite

Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed casually, and after a couple hours of daydreaming through Ms. Bitter's lessons the final bell rang and awoke me from my euphoria. I slowly stood up and left the room. I waited outside the door for Brandy; I wasn't allowed to walk home without her. I stood outside the door for 20 minutes; Brandy still hasn't come out of the classroom. I looked inside and saw her talking to Zim, just like she had been doing all day. It was getting annoying… "Brandy! Don't you have somewhere to be?" I exclaimed.

"No, not that I know of…." She replied. I shook my head in disappointment. Zim's stupidity was rubbing off on Brandy. She either was very desperate for a friend, or she lost 50 IQ points on the move here. If I have to wait here for her, I was going to eavesdrop on whatever they're talking about. I'm so nosy!

"So, what's up with your friend? She seems like she has anger issues….." Zim asked.

"Don't fuck around with her. One time, Invader Zoe talked down to humans in front of her, and you know what KC did?"

"What could that human possibly do?"

"She took out her machete, nearly cut her leg off, and put the blood in a jar…." After Brandy said that my face went blank. I remembered that….. I had to go to counseling for 6 months. I looked inside, and I saw the terrified look on Zim's face. He knows I don't fuck around with haters… I know I have anger issues, and I use them for my personal gain. Zoe was still alive, and her leg had fully healed, but she hasn't even said the word "human" since our little encounter. Standing my ground to Zim should be easy… Brandy continued to speak. "Yeah, she's fucked up…. Listen I got to go, she's waiting for me to walk home with her." She walked outside with Zim, and started to walk down the hallway with me. I turned around after a couple steps. I tilted my head and gave a twisted smile. Zim saw me and darted the other direction. This was going to be fun! The messed up thing is, I probably would hurt Zim if he angered me….

I ran to catch up with Brandy, and even though I had been eavesdropping, I asked her what they were talking about that was so damn important that I had to wait an hour. "Well, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about…" She said. I was afraid she was going to talk to me about my anger.

"What Brandy?"

"Well, I was talking to Zim….."

"Like you were all day…."

"Long story short, were dating now..." I was shocked. We just met him, but I guess she got to know him all day…. I wonder if that counts as a first date. Brandy interrupted my thought with a question. "Who was that kid you were sitting with at lunch?"

"Ummm… That was Dib, my friend…." Could I call him my friend? This was a stupid question; he hugged me for 30 seconds right after I met him. Of course he was my friend. Brandy opened her eyes wide and punched me hard in the stomach. What was her problem?

"That monster has been hunting my poor Zimmy for months!" Her poor Zimmy? Excuse me as I vomit, but if Dib is really hunting Zim, then he just became a much more appealing friend….. I know that my machete shall taste irken blood soon enough... We continued walking home, talking of miscellaneous things. Once I walked in the door I ran to my room, I walked in the closet and found my machete. I polished it slowly, savoring every moment I had with it… I brought out my dagger, and stared deeply at it. I loved it just as much as I loved my machete. I used it when I couldn't carry around my machete. I'm going to bring it to Skool tomorrow, as long as I don't get caught, I can carry my pride around that pompous jackass named Zim…


	4. Chapter 3: First impressions

When Love and War unite

Chapter 3

I slept like a baby that night, I was content and peaceful. Then again, my definition of peaceful was far from yours… I woke up the next morning with the same calm feeling; I didn't hurry to do anything. I got into my gray hoodie, stuffed my dagger in my pocket, and began to walk to Skool with Brandy. I never went anywhere without my dagger, even if it meant the risk of getting expelled. I lazily headed down the hall to the classroom, holding my head high above my incompetent peers. As the bell rang I sat in my seat, contemplating on what retarded philosophy I would be forced to listen to. I took out my dagger and began to carve into my desk. Yes, people noticed and they looked at me like I was insane, which I proudly am. I finished my carving and jabbed my knife into the desk. I just sat there with a blank expression, like nothing happened.

The lesson started soon after. I've only been at this place for a day, and I'm already tired of listening to Mrs. Bitters crap. Everybody else seemed to share my thoughts, but they did nothing, they just put up with it. I realized that I had to be the bitch that stands up in class and lectures the teacher, I was happy to oblige. "Mrs. Bitters….. When are we going to actually learn something and stop listening to your psychotic rants?" She stared at me with a pissed off expression, that soon turned into an evil grin.

"Maybe you would like to teach the class?" She said sarcastically.

"I'd love to." I stood up and took the chalk from Mrs. Bitters' hand and told everyone a lesson in math, (Which I was not entirely the best at) and somehow managed to insert my insane rage toward Zim into the lesson. (Example: 1 green bastard + 1 knife = 2 pints of blood on the floor) I had certainly grabbed everyone's attention with my gory lesson. By the time I was done I had realized that it was time for recess, while everyone left I ran towards Dib and attempted to make conversation, witch wasn't very hard considering the circumstances, but he beat me to it. "That was quite a rant…."

"I know, I tried to get my point across very clearly and violently….." I took the knife out of my desk and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. I started to run outside, and caught up with Brandy. "Sup girl, what's going on…?" Surprisingly she wasn't with Zim, I wondered why...

"Nothing, but why did you bring your dagger to class?"

"I thought it was early enough in the year for us to show who we are… Haven't you heard of a first impression?" I was being sarcastic, I couldn't care less what people thought of me, but I liked to scare Zim. Who was coincidentally running up to us. I assumed he was coming to see Brandy, I was wrong.

"KC, I would like to apologize for my behavior…" He said it with fear and regret, and I knew he was only apologizing so I wouldn't kill him, but I knew how much courage it took him to come near me, so I accepted his pitiful apology. As a little treat, I poked his arm with the knife, just hard enough to draw blood. I looked at it; it was the same weird shade of purple as I remembered it to be. I smiled my sick, twisted, insane, smile. And I shook Zim's hand. He flinched, as if I wanted to hurt him again. I gave him some gauge; I didn't want Dib going crazy over his purple blood. I left the group and sat down on a bench and cut myself the exact way I just cut Zim, I looked at the blood that dripped from my arm, it wasn't exactly peaceful… I took a piece of gauge and put it on my own arm. I looked up from the cement and saw Dib standing in front of me; I assumed that he saw what I just did, but I didn't care. "What brings you here?" I asked

"I just wanted to see you, is something wrong?"

"No… Unless you include being insane…" I laughed at how true that was…

"I have never seen Zim admit being wrong… How do you do it?"

"It's simple… I scare the shit out of him. You need to show dominance, he doesn't have any superiority over you, and you don't have any superiority over him, but if he tries to tell you otherwise, you need to kick his green ass…" Every word of that was completely true, and I hope that it left a big footprint in his brain. I looked at the time; it was almost time to go back inside. I didn't want to go back inside that place, and I didn't plan too. I looked at Dib "Hey, do you want to skip class?"


End file.
